


Unofficial Big Bro

by rinnytin



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Babysitting, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: "Hope your brothers don’t mind having multiple sitters for the night,” Taichi laughed as Yuki tutted, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes as Tenma’s arm came around his shoulders. Tsuzuru smiled at them - they were an unlike trio but somehow when Taichi told him that they were dating it made all the sense in the world.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Unofficial Big Bro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meclanitea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/gifts).



> This was a commission work that I got and honestly, I'm so happy how it turned out and I hope that you like it! TaiTenYuki really be boyfriends...

“Taichi, thanks for coming over,” Tsuzuru opened the door, smiling as the redhead waved at him - smiling as Yuki and Tenma came up to the door - already bickering, not even greeting Tsuzuru as they came to the step, “Ah, Yuki and Tenma too?”

“Ah, yeah! Hope your brothers don’t mind having multiple sitters for the night,” Taichi laughed as Yuki tutted, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes as Tenma’s arm came around his shoulders. Tsuzuru smiled at them - they were an unlike trio but somehow when Taichi told him that they were dating it made all the sense in the world.

“It was supposed to be date night, but Taichi said you needed help so we decided that we can have a raincheck,” Tenma said, smiling as one of Tsuzuru’s brothers came running - hugging his brother before moving his attention to Taichi - pulling him inside, chanting that he wanted to play. Tsuzuru shot the other two boys an apologetic smile, apologetic as he walked out onto the porch and let them in.

“Thank you, I didn’t think I would be called into work tonight. Help yourself to snacks, have the boys in bed by 9 if I’m not back!” Tsuzuru gave them the briefest run down before bowing again in apology before leaving them. Tenma nudged Yuki into the house, helping him balance as he undid the buckles of his shoes and left them next to Taichi’s.

Taichi was already sucked into the world of the youngest brothers’ antics - catching them as they ran past him, spinning them around while before dropping them on the couch - his energy was unmatched and it was almost as if he was one of them, running around and laughing with them without a care in the world. Yuki smiled, waving to them as they looked up at the new faces - Taichi had been babysitting for Tsuzuru for a while now, but Yuki and Tenma were plenty busy with work so they never were able to make it over. They’ve met them a few times after shows, but they were always too interested in talking to Tsuzuru to pay attention to the rest of the cast. They were essentially strangers - familiar by face, but not much else and they stared at the two as they approached.

“Aniki, who are your friends?” Both Tenma and Yuki smiled at that - Taichi really was an unofficial Minagi big brother.

“The cute one in the dress is Yuki, he’s super talented and he makes all the costumes for the plays that Nii-chan writes,” He pointed to Yuki who smiled as excited gasps came from Yuzuru, the youngest of the brothers who was obviously excited by the realization of his outfit, “He’ s the one who makes all the characters that Nii-chan writes come to life.”

“And that’s Tenma, he’s a super cool actor and is the leader for the summer troupe,” Taichi smiled up at them, the pair were normally confident but they both looked away - blushing as the Minagi siblings started to take interest in them, “Tenma is like a like the acting big brother, he’s really good and helps us with our roles.”

Thankfully, Noboru and Suberu were old enough to take care of themselves but they were still studying so Taichi made sure they could work on their only things while he handled the younger of the Minagi siblings. Between the three of them, the youngest clung to Taichi as Tenma and Yuki sat down and were questioned by the other three about the ins and outs of what they did for the troupe and if they were close to Tsuzuru as well. Tenma was able to answer the questions, cool as ever - holding Yuki’s hand as if to encourage the younger man to speak up too but Yuki just hummed his answers, paying attention to how Taichi was handling his little shadow brother. Plus, he didn’t know what to say, they were a little chatty but they were just curious since they’re young and wanted to know what they did. 

“Hey, calm down guys, they’re going to be here the whole night so you don’t have to ask them everything now. Come watch some of their performances,” Taichi managed to divert their attention away from his boyfriends with his phone, playing a few of the videos he had of their practices and some of their street acts, “See how good Yuki and Tenma are as a duo? They argue a lot but you can tell that they love each other, like look at these pictures from the summer festival!” 

Taichi started going through pictures of the three of them on various dates with each other - Taichi’s face was almost always cut off in the corner while Yuki and Tenma were caught off guard. Yuki smiled, leaning against Tenma’s shoulder as they watched Taichi talked them down from their excitement - in the company, Taichi usually acted like a younger brother but it was easy to see why Tsuzuru trusted him with his brothers, they were piling at his legs listening intently to the stories about the company and asking about his experiences being an actor.

“Wait, Aniki, are they your boyfriends?” Taichi answered with a confirming hum and the excitement grew again and Yuki laughed as Tenma stiffened beside him. The fact that Taichi would tell them that they were in a relationship didn’t seem too obscure since Taichi was  _ extremely  _ proud to be their boyfriend but it was probably strange for kids to understand the way things worked. Hell, it was hard for them to figure it out but they eventually got it down and while sometimes there were some hiccups, they wanted them to work so they all learned better communication. Even if Yuki and Tenma were still just as snarky with each other most of the time.  _ Like an old married couple _ , Taichi would say to immediately stop them from getting to annoyed with each other and Yuki would shoot him down with  _ “And you’re our dumb dog” _ \- Tenma would just hush them both, kissing Taichi’s forehead and forcing Yuki into a hug (which he would return with a sigh, obviously not as angry as he lead everyone to believe.)

“Yuki-chan dresses so cute, do you think I can wear dresses too?” Yuzuru asked, tugging on the material of Yuki’s shirt with a smile. Yuki nodded, leaning in so he could talk to him face to face, “I want to wear pretty dresses too. Like the one you wore on halloween!”

“I’ll ask Nii-chan if I can make you something to wear,” Yuki smiled at the boy and Yuzuru bounced on his feet excitedly at the news. He was sweet and Yuki enjoyed the attention to his sewing talents, so he was happy to talk about that stuff even if the boy didn’t understand the technical aspects and he wouldn’t be opposed to making him something cute to wear. The topic changed as Taichi’s phone was surrendered to the curious siblings who were now looking at the Mankai website, going through the promotional posters and gushing about how cool the costumes were. Yuki sat back, smiling when Tenma’s arm came around his shoulder.

“Kids are tiring,” Tenma mumbled, pressing his lips against Yuki’s temple - despite not having done anything and it being like an hour maximum. Yuki smiled, nodding in agreement - he wasn’t doing anything either, but just the way the conversation changed so fast was tiring him out - Taichi was godsent if he was able to do this on his own, but he was a proud big brother and taking care of some high energy kids seemed like a walk in the park for him.

“Taichi’s good with them,” Yuki said, slipping away from Tenma to kneel on the floor with Taichi and the kids - since it was last minute change in plans, he wasn’t able to change out of his dress and had to smooth it down as he sat - Tenma smiled as he took over telling them stories. But this time they weren’t about how cool his boyfriends were but instead told them embarrassing stories from each of them. Tenma joined in, not wanting the brunt of embarrassment to be shouldered by him as Yuki went on about how he was scared of fireworks and how he completely forgot his lines in the first show (of course, emphasizing how  _ he _ had to bail him out to make it a success.) He had to tell them about how Yuki consistently got into fights over the costume budget and come to him to pout about it. 

They continued like that, sitting in a circle on the floor - telling the kids stories until they eventually started yawning - tired from laughing too hard and listening to them talk. It was still early, but it was a school night and Tsuzuru wasn’t going to complain if they were in bed an hour earlier than he said to have them down. Taichi smiled, lifting Yuzuru into his arms and the boy rested his head against his shoulder - barely holding onto consciousness and he gripped Taichi’s shirt. The rest of the boys followed without him prompting them, Tenma and Yuki watching as Taichi led them to their rooms and put them to sleep. He returned, smiling as he helped Yuki to his feet - pulling him into arms for a hug before pressing a kiss to Tenma’s jaw.

“Sorry, I ruined date night,” He frowned, shoulders slumping as looked at the ground between them, “Tsuzuru said it was an emergency so I couldn’t say no. I’m sorry, I know you were looking forward to it.”

“It’s fine,” Yuki nudged his chin up so he looked at him, “You’re good with kids, it was cute to watch.”

“Ah, Yuki! You think that I’m cute?!” Taichi’s eyes widened and his face reddened as Tenma laughed at his excitement from just being called cute. Just like that, his responsible big brother role was gone and the excitable puppy was back, “What about you, Tenma? Did you think I was a super cool big brother character?”

“The hack doesn’t have siblings, he doesn’t know what a big brother character is,” Yuki smiled as Tenma grabbed him, hugging him as he pressed a kiss against his cheek - Yuki making noises of exaggerated disgust, but he was smiling as Taichi tried to shush them.

“Tenma let him go,” Taichi spoke in a tone that resembled a scolding parent, but he wrapped his arms around Tenma’s waist to pull him back, “You’re gonna wake up the kids.”

“You heard him, let me go,” Yuki wiggled in his grasp and Tenma loosed up, not letting him go completely so he didn’t fall to the ground. Yuki broke out of his arms and smiled at them, “He used the big bro voice on you.”

Tenma just rolled his eyes at that, but a small smile tugged at the corners told him that he wasn’t mad at it. He sat down, trying to play the cool guy role but Taichi sat next to him, leaning against his arm and Yuki settling on his other side - the both of them wrapping an arm around Tenma’s middle. He huffed as he turned red, trying to look anywhere but them - it’s been a while since they started dating, but Tenma was still embarrassed being the center of affection for his boyfriends.

“The kids always ask about you guys when I come over, Yuzuru really wanted to meet Yuki since he thinks dresses are cool,” Taichi said, there was a fondness in his tone and Yuki smiled - he was definitely a big brother type if he was talking about them like his own siblings, “You guys should babysit with me again, sometimes I gotta take care Mirai and Masato and I think they would like to hang out with you guys since you know, Onii-chan has the coolest boyfriends in world.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)
> 
> also trying 2 remember the siblings' names? hell


End file.
